


Welcome to My House

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 魔笛渣球，谁能想到这居然变成了一个series [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 献给上轮比赛渣球的助攻和莫老师的大力抽射





	Welcome to My House

阿扎尔对自己的新居还不够熟悉，慌乱中以某种该拿黄牌的姿势撞倒了门边的椅子，与低沉的一声巨响同时发生的，莫德里奇不慎咬破他的嘴唇。他们被迫短暂分开了一点，用眼神表达饱含笑意的歉意和故作责怪的不满，随后又迅速凑到一起，铁锈味在口腔中稀释。

他们在卧室里相互纠缠又横冲直撞，比赛季初皇马的跑动线路还要毫无章法。上一秒还在摸索开关，下一秒赤裸的后背贴上落地窗。

不过顶级中场有足够的梳理能力，能在混战中把球择出来，也能在情欲里把衣服剥干净。况且，这次不需要解决领结袖扣和西装裤，阿迪达斯过分宽松暂且可算作优点。

莫德里奇只剩下边缘卷起的短袜，阿扎尔的内裤挂在左腿膝弯摇摇欲坠。

零星的布料无伤大雅，比利时人已经伸手握住对方的阴茎，用颇为娴熟地西语问候“好久不见”。他们在前戏中的默契丝毫未受影响，凭借模糊的大脑记忆和更可靠的肌肉记忆回溯身体的敏感点。

阿扎尔收回纠缠在金色发丝之间的手指。他自己小时候也是这样的金发，甚至更明亮一些，随着年龄的增长颜色逐渐加深，像某种不可逆转的沉淀。他转身趴在床上，不需要刻意摆出什么姿态，某些优势显山漏水自然而然。

“如果你用这个姿势求我把十号球衣给你，我或许会认真考虑考虑。”莫德里奇盯着眼前的圆弧，纵情大快朵颐的赛后晚餐半小时前刚刚结束，但他再次感受到胃部的空虚。这或许是某种奇异的通感，食物和性共享同种介质的饥饿。

“进来之后你就会疯狂点头大喊我同意！”

阿扎尔的幽默感与自信心永远以令人舒适的比例混合，配方独到的鸡尾酒可以做到口齿间的滑腻又不失味蕾的刺激。莫德里奇忍不住和他一起大笑，用沾满润滑剂的手指对诱发食欲的身体戳来捏去。

像尝试掰开一颗成熟的水蜜桃那样，莫德里奇握住过分符合人体工程学的屁股，向两侧分开。他探入一根手指，换来两三声闷哼，和不那么连贯的一句，“我还以为你最擅长的是禁区外直接起脚射门。”

“我记得去年颁奖典礼之后你要温顺很多。”

“那时候还要掂量一下皇马大佬睡舒服了能不能方便转会。”

而皇马大佬精准而快速地戳刺对方的前列腺作为回应。听着声音变调的呻吟轻轻一笑，“果然还是个不懂事的新援。”

莫德里奇松开抓在对方屁股上的手指，自己留下的红印足够清晰但消失地太快，不由开始思考下一轮应该增加点什么道具。顶级身体的潜能不该被埋没，需要足够大胆的发掘。

他们的节奏稍稍放缓，充满耐心地寻找最合适的角度和力度。上次见面太过匆忙，比起调情，更像是随机地泄欲。现在有足够的时间去认识每一块肌肉。

“一、二、三、四……你不要乱动！五、六……不是说有六块腹肌吗？”

“嘘——”阿扎尔侧着头，“他们被我藏起来了，我可不希望西班牙媒体找到他们。”

音节随着莫德里奇的进出打颤。

和阿扎尔做爱的唯一缺点就是没办法找到最佳姿势，如果想凝视着湿润嘴唇和绿眼睛，就没办法欣赏那两瓣屁股颤抖着吞吐自己的部分身体。镜子听上去像是个解决方案，但他强烈怀疑低于七个汉堡的诱惑能否让拒绝健身房的比利时人就范——放弃柔软的大床，站在冷冰冰的玻璃前面持续高强度运动。虽然莫德里奇不介意开出十份披萨的超值报价，但杜邦、南看台和马卡大概会发疯。

莫德里奇的头发垂下来，随着他的动作扫过比利时人的耳廓。一开始阿扎尔还不甚在意这似有似无的轻抚，次数多了，忍不住建议对方把头发扎起来。

“等你刮了胡子再说。”

高潮即将到来的时候，莫德里奇将自己的阴茎抽出，在臀缝间摩擦。习惯被填充的身体尚未适应不属于自己那部分突然离开，外括约肌依旧一张一合，融化的润滑剂连同体液断断续续淌下来。随即射出的精液和这片潮湿泥泞混合在一起，像他叫不上名字的法餐主菜淋上最后的点缀。

他们靠在床上简单的清理，阿扎尔裹在被子中，半眯着眼睛看莫德里奇翻身下床推开一点窗子。外面是蓝盈盈的游泳池，波纹或许是错觉也或许是风，仿佛寂静的巨大庭院里唯一活着的角落。马德里的太阳还伪装成夏天的样子，但夜晚的空气足够诚实。某个瞬间他们各自想到了伦敦，但没有人说话。

“你这是什么充足的体力……”

“是杜邦训练的时候开个小差稍微悠着点的体力。”

他又回到床上，他的手又回到阿扎尔的屁股上，没什么动作，就是放在那。

阿扎尔扭过胳膊拍拍莫德里奇的手背，“我一直想问你，这是不是你搞过的最好的屁股？”

莫德里奇愣了一下，大笑，“那你先告诉我，我是不是你搞过的最好的中场？”

他们的话题都轻飘飘的，像粘在足球上的草屑，有时候随着漂亮的弧线兜入远角，有时候蹭到球童的袖口。莫德里奇想起那红牌那天晚上，他和拉莫斯做到后半夜，又聊新赛季、新球员、新规则聊到天亮——然后睡到日落。至于国家队的时候，他三番五次把身边人晃醒，问他对U19的某个小孩有什么看法。他和阿扎尔永远都不会聊这些，他们语境里的足球只是足球。

“下楼喝一杯吗？”莫德里奇不轻不重捏了捏。人类文明是不是走错了分叉，为什么发展出来握手拥抱和亲吻而不是拍打屁股作为见面问候。他很久没有冒出过这种乱七八糟的念头了，上一次还要追溯到去年夏天，他和乔尔卢卡小声说，怎么办，我觉得马特奥越来越像OSKI。

“中场休息？”

“奉陪到点球大战。”

END


End file.
